Polly Pocket
by KattyBorz
Summary: This story is a drabble. Tony is Jethro's adopted son and he terrorizes his little sister Kelly while Shannon is away at work. Jethro is forced to interven. So not as bad as it sounds...maybe it is who knows! :)


**AN: This is a Tony/Gibbs/Kelly father/kids relationship. Just a little drabble on everyday home life. Tony is four years older than Kelly and Jethro is working at NCIS. Be kind and rewind people!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Tony, Jethro, Kelly and/or Shannon. I just merely borrowed them, bent and twisted them to fit this story! So no harm done...right?...Right?...Someone say right! Please!**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! He's doing it again!" a shrill voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' eight year old daughter cried as she ran down the stairs. Her brown hair pulled back and braided by the expert hands by Jethro's wife, Shannon Gibbs. His daughter's bright blue eyes were full of annoyance as she ran up to her father. Jethro knelt down in front of her. It was days like these that Jethro wished that Shannon didn't have to be at the hospital on the weekends.

"What exactly did he do, Kelly?" Jethro asked with an air of exasperation. His adopted son Anthony seemed to have deemed that today is a good day to terrorize his sister. When Anthony—or Tony as he prefers—was only five, his father and mother decided that they couldn't handle a child and left him at a local hospital in Richmond that Shannon works at to find a better family for him. She found the boy wandering around the halls with tears falling down his face. Being the saint that Shannon is, she did her best to help the poor child. Upon hearing that the parents no longer wanted him, she called her husband and they started the process to become his foster parents. Six months later they had two children, a one year old Kelly and five year old Anthony David DiNozzo-Gibbs. The reason his biological parents waited until he was five remains a mystery to Jethro, but he made it his mission every day to let the young boy know he is loved.

"It all started this morning when he hogged the bathroom for an _hour. _An hour! A boy doesn't need that much time in the bathroom, Daddy! Then at breakfast he stole some of my strawberries that Mommy gave me even though he had some of his own. And _then_ he took Polly Pocket hostage in his room! Daddy, you have to save her! Have you _seen_ his room? It's nasty and gross and smelly! She could die in there, Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed in horror, her eyes wide with fear of her brother's room. Jethro had to bit the inside of his cheek top keep him from smiling. His little girl was just as dramatic as her brother.

"Don't you worry, Kells. I'll get Miss Polly." Jethro stood and climbed the stairs towards his twelve year old son's room. The door, covered in stickers and various street signs that Jethro made sure were not stolen, was closed. Muffled music drifted out from the crack under the door. Jethro knocked a few times. "Tony!" He called trying to be heard over the noise his son calls music. A few moments with no response, Jethro called again. "Tony!" Still no response. "Anthony David, you turn down that music and open this door right now!"

The music instantly muted and he heard his son's grumblings of protest. Tony opened the door. Before Jethro's eyes his son's hair was mussed and his freshly cleaned clothes were wrinkled. Tony's hand moved to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, uh…Hey Dad," Tony said shakily. "What's up?"

"Where's your sister's doll?" Jethro said in a no nonsense voice.

"What makes you think that I have it?" Tony responded defensively. He pulled the door open more and turned to walk into his room. He stood in the middle of the clothes, DVDs and game covered floor with his arms spread out. "Go ahead and search it. I know you have a search warrant anyway." Jethro chuckled at his son's humor. Jethro had been working for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, for three years and Tony hated it. After adopting him, Tony had grown an attachment to his foster father. A day hasn't gone by that Tony hasn't said anything against the federal agency.

"Well, if you know the drill so well you should realize that you have to be outside the room in order for a search warrant to be carried through effectively." Jethro said stoically.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked passed his father into the hallway where he leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed in annoyance. Jethro shook his head and looked around the room for the Polly Pocket doll. It would be a miracle if he found it. Tony's room was nothing short of trashed. Crumpled paper from homework assignments were tossed carelessly towards the trash next to the desk where pens and pencils were scattered over the surface. Clothes dangled from every piece of furniture: the bed, computer chair, dresser, door knobs, bedside table, shelves and even the lone TV that Shannon and Jethro bought for him for his eleventh birthday. The bed was unmade, the comforter pushed towards the foot of the bed, pillows were haphazardly collected at the head of the bed. Jethro smiled. Tony always moved around in bed. He kicked covers off and threw pillows around. After a good ten minute search—Kelly wasn't lying when she said that it had been smelly—he came up empty handed. He rejoined his son in the hallway.

"Well?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you find it?"

"I did not." Jethro responded. "However, I did find a mess." Tony smiled proudly. "You better get that room cleaned up before I tell your mother."

Tony's eyes widened. Shannon, while being the nurturing and loving mother can also be the heavy hand when it came to the kids' rooms being a mess. Tony has experienced that hand personally several times in his life time and he had no plans to be reacquainted any time soon. He ran into is room, closed the door and turned the music on to pass the time as he cleaned his room. Jethro smirked as he walked back down the stairs. Kelly was sitting on the couch staring dejectedly into her lap. His smirk turned into a smile. He and Shannon really did have a great pair of kids. Kelly looked up at his approach, hopeful that he somehow had her Polly Pocket behind his back.

"Did you find her, Daddy?" Kelly asked with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, if he has her, he hid her well." Jethro said as he sat down next to his daughter.

"What? No! She's in there! I know she is! I saw him take her in there!" Kelly bolted from the couch and ran up stairs. "Tony! I know you have Polly! Give her back!"

"I don't have your lame doll, Kells!" Jethro heard his son respond. "Did you check _your_ room?"

An opened door and a excited squeal later, Jethro knew that she found her doll. Jethro smiled as he looked at the family portrait above the fire place. Tony had been seven at the time of the picture and three year old Kelly had her arms around her brother's shoulders, both with wide and happy grins. Jethro and Shannon were on either side of their children with happy smiles of their own. Both parents had no idea how they came to be so lucky to get two brilliant children, but they were sure glad that they had.

* * *

**AN: And they all lived happily ever after...AWWWW! Okay, so there's a button down below. I believe that it says "Review" but I could be wrong. :)**

**"I'll keep you, my dirty little sercret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be another regret!"-American Rejects. Great band... :)**

**PEACE, YA'LL!**


End file.
